That Jerk
by TigersEatPeople
Summary: Naru has left and Mai has finally gotten over him...or so she thinks. She's living her life the way she wants until a certain somebody shows up again. Will she finally get what she always wanted? read and find out ;D


**That Jerk**

_by TigersEatPeople_

* * *

><p>This was the end, today was the day that he was leaving. Forever.<p>

He was at the office packing the last bit of his things and would soon be leaving for the airport. He's returning to England where his real home is. His work here is done, his mission to find his brother is complete, so why would he stay?

I was running down the streets dodging people as I speed past them. My legs are sore and they feel like bricks. It's getting harder to breathe and I feel like I'll collapse any minute now, but I'm almost there, just a little bit further. I have to- I need to tell him how I felt, maybe that would change his mind. It wasn't likely, but I had to try.

There it is, just a few feet away, I can make it. As I climb the stairs it feels like gravity was pulling me down, trying to stop me from reaching him. Every step I took up those steps felt like eternity. Then I reached the door to the SPR office. This will be the last time I...or anyone else for that matter, will be here if I don't get him to change his mind.

I reach my hand out for the knob and turn it as fast as I could, swinging the door wide open. There he is, standing by a pile of boxes while looking at a book. That emotionless face I've become so familiar with. After the two years I've been his assistant, I've come to notice the different emotions he has in his eyes that he tries so hard to hide. He seems very concentrated on the book and it looks like he hasn't noticed me yet. _L__ooks like _anyways_._

"Naru." I said with a shaking voice. I'm leaning over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath; I feel like I'm going to fall over for lack of air. "I have something important to tell you."

Naru looks up at me with that icy look in his eyes.

"What?" He says in that cold monotone voice I've heard so many times before.

"You can't leave."

"And why not?"

"Because I...because I love...you. This whole time...I've been with you I couldn't...couldn't stop my feelings for you." My voice now strained. I stand up straight and we keep looking in each others eyes. I couldn't see anything in them... Why?

"Hmph." Was his reply as he turns his attention back to the book.

'Hmph?' I just confessed my love to him and all he says is 'Hmph'?!

I stand there not knowing what to do, what to say. I know Naru can be cold sometimes and maybe even heartless but I was at least expecting something more than just a 'hmph'! I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a cold voice bringing me back to reality.

"Is that all, Mai? I have things to do, so if you're done here then you can take your leave."

What? You've got to be kidding me!

"Wha-? B-but Naru I...I just confessed to you and that's all you have to say?" I said as my voice starts to crack and tears welled up in my eyes.

"It's not me you love, Mai. It's my brother." He says sternly, still looking at that stupid book.

"How could you think that I love your brother, Naru?" I yell, feeling hurt and confused.

"I don't have time for this, Mai. I have to go." He says angrily as he sets the book on top of the boxes and walks towards me. He grabs my upper arm and pulls me towards the still open door and we both step outside. As he lets go, the black van we used for taking our equipment with us on cases, drove up in front of the building and stopped. I could guess that it was Lin in the van. Lin has always been with Naru so of course he would be leaving too. I turn to see Naru locking the doors and then quickly walking down the stairs to the van.

No, this can't be it.

"Naru, wait!" I yell as I run down the stairs, but it's too late. As I make it to the last step, Naru slams the passenger door closed as the van starts to speed off. I'm left there standing on the side of the road watching as they go off into the distance, never to return.

I'll never get a chance to see him again. It's over.

* * *

><p><em>FOUR YEARS LATER<em>

After Naru left I had to find a new job and it only took me five different tries to finally find one. I tried working as a waitress or working at the library, even a few stores, but I always ended up breaking something or causing trouble. I was ready to give up and I would have if it weren't for the ''Help Wanted'' sign in the window of a orphanage. It was perfect, and I got the job. I love working with these kids, running around, playing games with them, making lunch and putting them to bed. I was finally pulling myself together...until one evening.

I was outside with some of the kids as we played soccer together. One of the kids made a goal and I was cheering for them, standing in the middle of the field with my hands up in the air, jumping and shouting. After the game, I calmed down and told them it was time for lunch and to head inside. Still standing there, watching the kids go in, I glance over to the other side of the field at the gate and notice a figure in the shadow. I turn towards the gate and hold my hand up over my eyes to keep the sun out.

"Hello?... May I help you?" I shout as I squint my eyes to try and see better. Then the figure replied.

"I'm here to see Mai Taniyama." The dark figure said calmly

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ok, now I'm a little nervous.

"Has it been that long that you can't recognize me?"

"It's kind of hard to see when the sun is in my eyes and you're standing in the shadows like that." I shout back as I put my free hand on my hip. Why is he standing over there like that? People might get the wrong idea.

Then suddenly the figure slowly takes a couple steps forward into the light. My heart sinks and I take in a sharp breath. I can't believe it.

"N-Naru...?

"Yes, Mai, that is my name." Naru says in a sarcastic tone.

After all this time that's how he talks to me? Why am I not surprised.

I look off to the side and put my arms down and fidget with my fingers. Why is he here? He's supposed to be in England. After that case at the lake with the haunted school we then found what we were really looking for: the body of Naru's twin brother. Naru said that when they find the body, he will go back to England for the funeral. Then again, I never did hear Naru say that he was going to stay there forever. Maybe he's come back for good this time? Hold on! I can not get to excited, he did just leave me there at the office four years ago, not to mention the way he rejected me. It's like I didn't even deserve a proper no. To top if off he didn't even say goodbye.

No, I am not going to work for an egotistical, narcissistic maniac ever again! I am finally over him and that's final.

"-Ai...Mai!"

"What?" I asked, surprised. I didn't realize he was talking to me.

"If you're done spacing out now, then I would like to ask you something." he said sternly.

"W-what..?"

"I would like you to come back and work with me."

There it is. The one thing I did not want to hear but then again I longed for. I wanted to go back to work at the SPR office again; to see the others and take up cases again. But I just didn't want to be around Naru again, not after what happened. I slowly shake my head no and turn around, tears rushing to my eyes wanting to break out into waterfalls, but I wont cry, not again. I head back to the house and I hear Naru calling to me.

"Mai, wait. Hold on."

"I-I can't, Naru. I have a job here now, I have to take care of these kids and it's lunch time. You should leave now." I said as I close my eyes tight, trying to stop the tears.

As I open them again I only walk faster to the house, not wanting to look back at him, not wanting to see his face. Why does my heart hurt so much? Why do you do this to me? I can't take much more of it, and that's the truth. A part of me just wants to turn around and run to him, wrap my arms around him and never let go. A part of me wants him to hold me and say he's sorry for leaving like that and promise never to do it again, to be able to see that rare smile. I just want to tell him that I still love him and that I want to come back.

Wait. I still love him?

"Mai, please wait." he gently shouted.

"I c-can't I have to get back to work." My voice starts to shake as sobs fight their way up against my will. I make it to the steps and quickly run up them as one of the older men caring for this place steps out of the door.

"Hey there Mai, whoa are you ok? The man asks as he looks up and notices Naru. Is that guy over there bothering you? You want me to take care of it?"

"No, It's ok Hachiro" I shake my head and try to give one of my best smiles and continue walking inside. I didn't want him to say anything to Naru. I rush to the kitchen and notice Maiyoko standing by the counter, that's when I lost it. I quickly ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and cried. I couldn't fight it anymore. I just want to say I love you...Naru.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Naru came by, I guess he just gave up. I should be happy because now I wont have to see him and lose control again, but instead I feel disappointed. I feel terrible, I've hardly talked to anyone and sometimes I find myself staring out the front window looking at the gate, thinking that he'll come again. What if he did? What would I do? Would I accept his offer or would I try to push him away?<p>

"Mai." I jump as I hear my name called from the door way.

"Mrs. Maiyoko, is there something you need help with?" I ask with a small smile, trying to calm down.

"No dear, I'm alright. I just came buy to see if you needed any help with dinner."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Maiyoko, I really do need help. I have to cut these, could you stir that pot over there please?"

"Of course, dear." She says warmly. Mrs. Maiyoko is a very kind lady. She owns the orphanage and has been very helpful, even to me when I needed it. I'm glad that I work for her to help with the kids, but...I feel like there's something missing.

"Mai, why don't you tell me about that boy that came by the other day. Who was he, dear?"

Was she talking about Naru? Of course, that's why she came here; to see if I needed help with that. Mrs. Maiyoko always could see when people were troubled and I'm no exception. No doubt she noticed my unusual behavior, I should have seen this coming.

"It was nobody, Mrs. Maiyoko, just any old frie- er... employer a few years back." I said, trying to push the topic aside. I'm standing in front of the counter cutting some carrots, trying to keep focused on them but I could feel Mrs. Maiyoko's eyes burning a hole in my back.

"Come now Mai, I know you're lying. I mean, you did come running to me and cry on my shoulder for an hour. Do you really think you can push this aside with me, young lady?" She spoke in a stern motherly tone as she put her hands on her hips.

I had a feeling I wouldn't win against her. I took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"His name is Naru- ah... Shibuya Kazuya, well I mean...I guess that's not right either, I suppose it would be Oliver Davis; anyways, he's from England and he has a twin, but he passed away. I have worked with Naru for two years and ever since the day I met him I've had feelings for him. After we solved a case at a lake, we found the body of Naru's twin and so after that he said he was going home to England. I didn't want him to go, no one did, and I wanted to tell him how I felt."

"I even thought that if I confessed then he would stay, but of course he didn't. Why would he? I mean this is Naru; the narcissistic who has an ego the size of China and is always full of himself, thinking that he's the smartest and most handsome person alive. He calls me stupid and thinks I can't get anything right, always yelling at me for something...but, I also know the other side of him where he's kind and is very caring for his friends. I've even seen him smile once or twice."

"AND CAN YOU BELIEVE HE HAD THE GUTS TO SAY THAT I LOVE HIS BROTHER! Sure, his brother is funny and kind and smiles all the time but that doesn't mean that he's the one I love! Gah! I can't believe I fell in love with such a egotistical selfish narcissistic tea-addicted jerk! And the worst part is that he never said goodbye when he left me there, outside the office, like an idiot!" I yelled, as all my anger rushing out.

I looked down and notice that the carrots are now mashed up and I got them everywhere; on the counter and my hands. I put my palms on the edge of the counter, leaning over a little bit with my head just hanging there. I let out a long sigh of relief, I feel like a heavy object was just lifted from my shoulders. I felt really happy again, until I heard someone clear their throat. I stood up straight and turn my head to see a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes looking right at me. Oh no.

"Ah- N-Naru...?"

"I need to talk to you...alone." He said with that familiar dead pan voice with those cold blue eyes.

"Naru, I can't. I have to get dinner ready and then-"

"Ah, don't worry about that my dear, you go on and I'll take care of this." Before I could even say a word, Mrs. Maiyoko had walked over to me and took my knife. I step to the side to give her room and then I looked back at Naru. He was still looking at me. I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding and took the hand towel to wipe my hands, then I started walking towards him. I stopped right in front of him and looked him in the eyes, giving him the most emotionless face I could muster. He didn't even look phased.

"Well...? After you." I said, trying to be as cold and monotone as he can.

For the first time since he was there, he took his eyes off of me and quickly turned around and headed down the hall. I don't know what to do, or what to say even. Just how long was he standing there? Did he hear the whole thing? Ah! doesn't he know how to give someone personal space, and how did he get in here? I mean it's not like Mrs. Maiyoko let him. Wait. That has to be it. How else would he have gotten in here with out me hearing about it? She came into the kitchen to have me tell her about Naru and she probably knew I would start ranting about it and had Naru himself come over just so he could hear it! But why? What is he going to do after hearing me call him all those names? I don't want to be here right now. I have to turn back and make an excuse. It has to be right or he wont fall for it; maybe something like 'sorry Naru but I promised someone that I would help them with something.' ...Is that the best I can come up with? I unconsciously let out a sigh that I'm sure Naru noticed, but didn't do anything for it.

"N-Naru, I just remembered that I promised someone that I-"

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't lie to others?" His voice was as straight as always but it wasn't as cold as before. It was then that I noticed where we were, we made it to the front door. Great, my chances of escape are gone. I glanced at Naru as he was standing in the door way, looking at me. What is he doing?

"Well? Are you going to stand there all day and have me hold this door open, or are you going to walk though so we can talk?" He teasingly asked.

Wait! Did he just smile? No no no, that can't be right. It had to be a smirk at the least. I stood there dumbfounded and staring at him not knowing what to do. That was, until he sighed and put his head down with his hand running through his hair. That soft dark looking hair, oh how I've always wanted to just reach out and touch it; to run my fingers through it and have him hold me close. Ah! What am I saying? No, Mai you can't think that! I mentally slap myself out of it and walk past him, well that certainly was the first time he's ever done something like that for me. As I walk past I keep my head down, trying to hide the blush on my face and start twisting the towel I still held in my hands.

We then made our way over to one of the benches by the playground. It's times like these that I wish the kids were still outside playing instead of in the house getting ready for dinner. I sat down, still messing with the towel, trying to keep myself from looking at Naru as he sits next to me. I'm nervous beyond belief; I feel like a rabbit about to be eaten by a wolf and that I have to run away before he gets me. I'm worrying so much that I barely notice that Naru was talking to me again.

"Mai."

"W-What?" Come on Mai focus! You have to calm down, You can't show any emotion to him.

"Could you look at me, please?" he asked in a gentle tone. Oh god, I can't do this. My heart wont stop pounding against my chest and if anything, it just keeps getting louder and louder. I just shake my head no, staring at the towel that's now all twisted up and wrinkled. And that's when it happens, the one thing I never expected Naru to do. I didn't even know he was capable of it. But in that moment he gently put his hand over mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For turning you down like that and then leaving with out a goodbye. But Mai...I would really like to have you come back and work for me, back at the SPR office along with everyone else. They miss you, Mai...I miss you, and not just for your tea either. I mean it Mai. I want you back."

I have no idea what to do. After all this time he just comes back and apologizes? Just like that? I have a new job I can't just leave Mrs. Maiyoko and the kids, they need me now. No, I can't do this, I can't go back.

"I'm sorry Naru but I have a new job now, here with Mrs. Maiyoko and the kids; they need me." The disappointment showing in my voice. I couldn't even hide that from him. I get up and turn back to the house until I feel something holding my hand, keeping me in place. I turn to see Naru standing up, holding my hand as he walks closer to me, no.. wait. I try to step away but he puts his free arm around my back, keeping me there and still holding my hand at our sides.

"If you wont come back to SPR, then how about dinner?" He gently says with a light smile.

He looks at me with those gentle deep blue eyes and is still holding that smile at me. If it weren't for him holding me, my knees would have caved in under me and I would have fallen to the ground speechless. I still am speechless. I just stare at him with my mouth slightly open and my heart pounding so much I'm sure he could hear it.

"W-w-what...?"

He gave a small chuckle still looking at me with those blue eyes. "I asked if you would like to go out to dinner with me, Mai." He says, still holding that smile.

"Ah, I-I uhm."

Then it hit me: Naru had just touched my hand, apologized, smiled at me, asked me out to dinner and now he just laughed! I feel like I'm falling, this has to be a dream.

"Alright, how about I just come by tomorrow at 8 and I'll receive your answer then, does that sound ok?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off of me.

All I could do was shake my head yes.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he slowly releases my hand and starts to turn away.

I can honestly say that I feel disappointed that he had to let go just now. I just want to be held in his arms and never be apart again. Then I realized that I was still standing there, looking at the gate with no one there. He already left, so why am I still standing here? Ah he did it again. He left me standing there dumbfounded... but this time it's not so bad, now I know he'll be back tomorrow.

That jerk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes:<strong> I know a few of you have asked about the next chapter or the continuation of this story and to be honest, I never planned on continuing after this. I know it may sound strange to want to cut it off here but it just never occurred to me that I should work past this part. So it may take awhile but I'm going to try and give what a few of you have asked for, a sequel to _**That Jerk**_.


End file.
